


Sweet Nothings

by onacrescendo



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacrescendo/pseuds/onacrescendo
Summary: A closed-off air genasi with trust issues ponders on the life she is suddenly beginning to leadAKA there’s no plot seriously I don’t know what happens in this
Relationships: Valxina/Eleonora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> I smashed it out at 1am in an hour & I’ve not re-read it 
> 
> There will be mistakes most likely and seriously I swear I can write better than this 
> 
> psa eat the rich

Above humble, rustic tavern The Dancing Roach housed a series of cosy rooms which painted possibly the most authentic display of domesticity Eleonora had seen in her adult life.

With firm fascination, Eleonora poured over the old leather-bound book she had been gifted by a librarian when first arriving in Miwa, the hurried scribbles and angry lines through various paragraphs of Lightwake lore only fuelling the fire of her curiosity. The candlelight which illuminated her book flickering in the cool breeze which ever surrounded her, warm light and soft flame a comfort nonetheless as the wax dribbled down into its bronze holder, a few stray droplets marring the chipped wooden desk she leaned against.

Normally, Eleonora would analyse the information at hand clinically; would be planning on how to decipher the mysterious stranger’s handwriting and doctoring of the information at hand. However, this was no ordinary mission, for she wasn’t travelling alone. Only a couple of thin paper walls distanced Eleonora from her new dragonborn and elven friends, and just a wooden door with rusted hinges and several splintering panels separated her from her companion, Valxina.

A soft sigh escaped Eleonora’s lips as she let out a breath she hadn’t noticed she’d been holding; it could have been for a few seconds or several minutes, her ability to hold her breath indefinitely seemed to aid daydreaming when absentminded thoughts drifted to Valx. It wasn’t entirely clear if this was a good thing or a bad thing to Eleonora; it certainly didn’t feel like one or the other.

At the same time as the candle to the left of the desk began to smoulder, the sound of splashing water from behind the door ceased, and not a moment later Valx stepped out in nothing but a cloth. Valx’s warm brown hair was darkened by the water, flat and curled against her back, shoulders glistening with the water droplets which travelled down in rivets. Eleonora had to bite down hard on the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from another unsettlingly long sharp intake of breath, darting her eyes back down to the book as quickly as they’d darted up.

“Hello, you.” Valx smiled, and Eleonora could see out the corner of her eye Valx lift the cloth to dry her hair before bringing it back down to her body. If she had been as born as human as her family she’d have blushed beet red. “What are you looking at?”

“Something Lauralie gave me.” Replied Eleonora; she’d ask Valx for her help in the morning. For once, she didn’t feel like getting straight to the bottom of things; the mission could wait a few hours.

“That’s nice.” Murmured Valx who simultaneously leaned down and placed her arms loosely around Eleonora’s neck, who could feel her grin pressed against her cheek. It made Eleonora want to turn into the embrace, to get a deeper sense of the scent of Valx’s freshly washed hair. Instead, she yawned and shut the book, pulling her robe tighter over herself as she shivered and blew out the remaining desk candle, leaving the only one flickering beside the bed. “Come on, you look exhausted.”

Stifling another yawn, Eleonora turned to Valx, getting a proper look at her at long last. Her eyes were slightly blurred, pinched with dark circles from their busy day of festivities and mysterious mist, a few wisps of fluffy dry hair escaping to fall around her face. The scrape on her chin from the drunken fall was healing, now a light blue much like Eleonora’s own skin tone. She reached out to gently run her hand over it, a small smile upturning the corners of her mouth as Valx winced slightly before giggling at the memory (or lack thereof). “Yes, I’m the exhausted one, darling.”

Instead of waiting for a reply, she lightly placed her hand on Valx’s arm and gently guided her towards their bed. Valx looked as if she wanted to say something, but Eleonora merely placed a finger to her lips briefly before slowly running her hands over Valx’s arms, smoothing up and down her sides and shoulders before removing the cloth and replacing it with a soft oversized sleepshirt her elven companion was so fond of, lifting her arms up and down without haste, guiding Valx as if she were a prized porcelain doll. 

Once she was done, she leaned back and pulled off her own uncomfortable undergarments, stuffing her utility belt beneath the bed but leaving on an undershirt and oversized black robe. Through force of habit she grabbed one of her daggers and placed it beneath the pillow.

“Do you really need the dagger and robe for bed?” Asked Valx, but her words were slow and slurred by sleepiness as she laid down, curled inwards towards Eleonora, who followed in suit.

Tentatively, Eleonora took her hood down. “It’s better to be safe than sorry.” She replied simply in lieu of a proper explanation.

“It’s like your safety blanket.” Valx pondered almost to herself rather than Eleonora, tugging on the soft edges of it slightly. Elenora merely hummed in response, so Valx added, “are there any times you don’t wear this?”

“Occasionally.” Shrugged Elenora, lifting her hand tentatively to cover the one Valx was using to fiddle with the robe. “When it’s entirely inexcusable or impractical. Underwater, or the height of dreadfully warm summers. Or when I’m going somewhere of a higher calibre.”

“A higher calibre?” Snorted Valx, who quickly recoiled in horror at the realisation of what she’d done, bringing a hand to her mouth for a brief second before carrying on her sentence. “I thought you were against anything of that nature.”

“I’m not against the idea of anything really, only the ideals. I’m a mercenary for hire; I’ll go where the wind blows-” Valx began to chuckle at the accidental pun, and Eleonora rolled her eyes “-if I end up somewhere nice, I’m not too proud to go on. I just hold no desire to accommodate the ego that goes alongside it… You know, It’s not only kingdoms that hold the finest luxuries, Valxina. I once found a beautiful café in the town of Emberhollow. Perhaps we could go there one day.”

At that, Valx’s eyes lit up as she smiled wide, clearly repressing the urge to smile even wider. “Really? I…” She tucked a stray chunk of hair behind her pointed ear. “I’d like that.”

“As would I.” Smiled Eleonora with a soft exhale.  
This was not the first adventure she had shared a bed with someone. Eleonora had had her fair share of flings, of hushed nights of muted passion that paid for her hotel room or fun stress relievers for a couple of weeks she spent in a new city. The entire point of mercenary work was to avoid commitment, to bounce around, to keep herself occupied with the current job until there was a next one. Once or twice she’d even allowed herself for only fleeting moments to believe she could have fallen in love, had she stayed, but the desire to run alone was always stronger than to stay, or bring another along.

Eleonora had only known Valxina and her misfit party for a short amount of time, but they had somehow fooled her into thinking this was the same thing as all those other times, when really it was something new entirely. As Eleonora lay opposite Valx in the dwindling light, their breathing in sync and fingertips lightly touching, she realised that not only did she want Valx to come along with her across the world, but she wanted to go along with Valx too. Wanted them to make their own path together, with the little family they’d created. All those other times where she’d made love or supposedly fallen in love for just a moment or two, they had been conditional, a secondary to the mission.

This time, the mission was secondary.

Secondary to the warm glow on Valx’s cheeks, to the scent of crushed violet and lavender soap in her hair, to the heavy eyelids that kept reopening just for one more look at Eleonora’s face.  
Eleonora sat up a little, shimmied off her robe, which coiled onto the floor, and settled back with her legs entangled with her lover’s. She leaned forward, a hand pressed securely onto the nape of Valx’s neck, and gave her a long kiss. It was slow and burning, nothing rushed as they indulged in one another. Her heart raced as she pondered how soft Valx’s lips were, how perfectly they came together, how she would never tire of the warm fuzzy feeling sat deep in her stomach, climbing up her chest, to her throat.

Eventually, Valx broke the kiss, panting slightly. “El, I need to breathe.” She chuckled a little.

“I don’t.” Winked Eleanora back, giving a quick peck to the corner of Valx’s mouth before settling back down into the pillow. “Sweet dreams, Valx. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I can’t wait.” Valx’s sleep-laden voice had gone down to but a whisper as she wiggled forward to lean her head against Eleanora’s chest.  
“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Replied El, giving a quick kiss to the top of Valx’s forehead, before her eyes slipped closed and fell into a sleep, embraced in the warmth of their own little world.


End file.
